gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Roosevelt
OH I cant wait for this dlc to come out i liked the mafia prohibition the 1920s good stuff Owen1983 (talk) 19:40, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Same here, love the historical references on this too! (Henriquedematos (talk) 19:59, February 11, 2014 (UTC)) Cadillac V-16? I looked at the Cadillac V-16 and it doesn't mach 1 the V-16 is much bigger and was a rag top tourer op to 1937 and the Albany Roosevelt is a late 20s early 3os box body fordor, I did some research and it looks more like A falconer or Schubert AB which were cars from the mafia series so its based on the Chevrolet 6 or Studebaker dictator beside Al Capone didn't drive a v-16 look here How am I suposed to get this? So I can only buy it on valentines day, and it cost $750,000! How am I suposed to make that much money In one day??? are you guys sure about the extreme cost? It should be really cheep so everyone can own one! Zombo-tech (talk) 15:47, February 13, 2014 (UTC) I can see myself cruising in this.... ( ) 01:17, February 14, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Relax, it will be avalible for purchase for the rest of the month. (Henriquedematos (talk) 03:35, February 14, 2014 (UTC)) You have 15 days, just replay Coveted all day on hard. $18000 cash for completion. DemonicWaffle (talk) 04:52, February 14, 2014 (UTC)DemonicWaffle Engine close up? somebody take a picture of the engine and add it here,please,i don't know how to open the hood Location picture The milton road location picture is very unhelpful by not having the map on the corner of the screen. GMRE (talk) 17:40, May 17, 2015 (UTC) :In fact it's hard to find it on the movielot, it took me ages to find it, but it spawns where the mission The Ballad of Rocco takes place. AndreEagle17 18:37, May 17, 2015 (UTC) ::I've seen it at the Milton road garage. It just doesn't spawn every time. Sometimes there's a few guys there, talking. GMRE (talk) 12:48, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Stock version unobtainable in enhanced version? It always spawns with out spare wheels, with out the trunk and with custom wheels. It's possible to give it stock wheels at a mod shop, but the trunk and spare wheels are unobtainable and PS3/Xbox360 exclusive. Can someone confirm this? GMRE (talk) 12:48, June 28, 2015 (UTC) I can confirm. I just found this in singleplayer mode (Xbox One version) at the movie studio. It's missing the spare wheels and trunk. Taking it to Los Santos Customs does not present the choice of adding them, sadly. Maybe there's a rare chance of it spawning with these attachments. I'll try to look into it some more. ShootingStarAJM (talk) 21:14, September 13, 2015 (UTC) How can you get this car after March 2014, because i'm collecting classic cars on GTA V--Tayd0gta (talk) 02:24, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Performance Stats Defined Here's the source. Got the screenshot from youtube. See here Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 00:34, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Spec, details, whatnot Monk Talk 14:55, February 16, 2016 (UTC)